When the Ice melts
by FlowerAssassin
Summary: After a long hard day, Hatori remembers Kana... And as he breaks down, he gets an unlikely visitor ShigurexHatori ONE SHOT


**When the Ice Melts**  
By StickmanRVR

* * *

It had been another long, lonely day for Hatori, the young doctor had been tending Akito-sama's problems most of the day. Akito had been sick again and that made him angry. Smashed glass covered the floorboards, reminding Hatori of that time about 10 years ago. 

Although Kana had long forgotten, Hatori's right eye would keep Hatori from ever forgetting. She was the only one who had accepted him. And Akito blamed her for the blood spilled. It broke her up; she started to blame herself and couldn't bear to be around him. She had to forget, and that was what happened. A few years ago, Hatori, Kana was married. She couldn't have been happier, but Hatori was the one who still carried the memories. She was the warm Spring that melted the icy Snow. And now, she was gone. Even her few memories of just working with Hatori faded, she no longer recognized him.

((flashback))

_A bright and sunny day, Hatori was walking down towards the shops to get something for Momiji's upcoming birthday. He stopped outside a toy shop, embarrassed as the sign, "Kawaii Goma-chan", flashed in bright neon colours. A smaller plastic notice, with a chibi white seal hung below it. As he entered he spotted the "Goma-chan" hat that Momiji had been begging for, near the back of the store. Walking down the isles he came across a familiar head of brownish blonde hair. Her hand was joined with a young, black haired man. In her other hand, a young girl, maybe 2 or 3- Clung to her._

_Kana turned around, seeing Hatori, but turned around again and proceeded to pick up a white seal plushie for the child. Hatori forgot all about Momiji- and walked (never ran) outside into the crowded street_

((/flashback))

Hatori sighed in his chair as the memories came back, his eye burned with silent pain. The memories flashed faster and faster, he felt dizzy, everything was turning black- until-

"Haa-san?" A familiar voice called his name; he turned his head, seeing Shigure standing by the door. Hatori soon realised that we had fallen off the office chair and was kneeling on the floor, hands trying to clasp imaginary cloth.

Shigure ran towards his childhood friend and proceeded to help him back up. Hatori tried to push him away, not wanting sympathy, only to find a soft finger running gently below his eye. Shigure frowned, feeling the tip of his finger moist.

"Thinking about Kana again?" He asked, trying to not sound too sympathetic, Hatori only looked at the ground, but nodded. His hair covered up one eye, hiding the sudden thick flow of tears. Meanwhile the other side was shown for Shigure to see. Suddenly, without thinking, Hatori grabbed at his friend, pulling him into a desperate hug, he was cold and alone and just wanted some company. Shigure smiled and held tighter onto the taller man, resting his head on Hatori's shoulder, while the doctor broke down on his. Shigire rubbed his back slowly to try and comfort him.

"Haa-san…" Hatori moved his head back slowly to face the novelist. His visible eye was red and streaked with tears.

"I want you… to forget about her…" Hatori tilted his head in confusion, giving Shigure enough time to move his head closer and press his lips gently against Hatori's. Shigure's eyes closed with Hatori's almost doubled in size. But he felt comfortable like this, safe and warm. He pressed in closer, and ran his tongue against the other man's bottom lip- begging for entrance.

With entrance granted, the kiss only deepened. Two tongues exploring every inch of each others mouths, savouring the unique tastes. It only lasted a few minutes, but both of them were soon out of breath.

"How long… have you…?" Hatori smiled at the novelist, who blushed at the question.

"Forever…" was the short reply, before Shigure dove in for another kiss, then pulled back slowly.

"Shigure" Hatori mumbled slightly, "Arrigatou…"

_"I love you…"_

_

* * *

_I feel better now xD No more being mean to bishies like earlier today (in LOVELESS stories) Anyway, **there are NOT ENOUGH HATORI x SHIGURE FANFICTION **so... Someone who likes this pairing... WRITE STUFF:3

Good luck ;D Read and Review and get more stuff faster!


End file.
